1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, and particularly to an image pickup apparatus which allows the execution of shooting operation without holding up the apparatus by hand and also without looking through a finder to settle a picture composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image pickup apparatuses such as a digital camera, which is configured to be able to sequentially convert an optical image formed by a shooting optical system into an image signal with a photoelectric conversion device such as a solid image-pickup device, and record a thus obtained image signal in a recording medium as image data of a predetermined form, and to comprise an image display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus (LCD) which reproduces and displays the image data recorded in the recording medium as an image, have been generally commercialized and are in widespread use.
The image data which is acquired by a conventional image pickup apparatus of the above described form is primarily digital data. Such digital data is very easy to handle. For example, in a conventional image pickup apparatus, the image data acquired by an image pickup device is subjected to various kinds of signal processing by using an internal processing circuit. It is also configured that thus generated image data after signal processing is recorded in an image recording medium.
Further, in a conventional image pickup apparatus, it is made possible to constantly acquire adequate images while coping with various kinds of shooting conditions by appropriately executing various signal processing on the image signal acquired by a solid image-pickup device, etc. using a processing circuit in the image pickup apparatus.
On the other hand, in recent years, as a result of the advancement of digitization of image pickup apparatuses, the degree of freedom in the layout of the internal mechanism has increased thereby enhancing downsizing and portability. Thus, elaborately designed apparatuses which allow shooting in a wearable fashion have been commercialized. For example, the configuration is such that the device is reduced in size and thickness so as to be easily put into a pocket of clothes, etc., or is reduced in weight so as to be attached to clothes, etc. using a clip, etc., or is reduced in weight so as to be carried with ease by being hung from the neck, etc. with a strap in place of an accessory.
By the way, in a conventional image pickup apparatus, it is usual means for the photographer (user) to actuate an actuation member such as a release button that is linked with a mechanical switch, etc. as the actuation to start a shooting operation.
In this case, when actuation of the actuation member such as a release button, etc. is performed, first a preliminary operation of the shooting operation, that is, an automatic exposure setting operation, an automatic focusing operation, an automatic white balance operation, and so on are executed, and thereafter a release operation, that is, an exposure operation in which an image pickup device, a shutter mechanism, an diaphragm mechanism, and the like are driven, and a series of operation processing such as a subsequent image processing operation, a recording operation, and son on are successively executed.
In image pickup apparatuses of recent years, various proposals on actuation systems of different schemes from conventional ones, such as one in which a series of shooting operation processing can be executed, for example, by the photographer touching the surface of an image display apparatus with a finger in place of the actuation member such as a release button, etc., have been made by, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-36492.
In conventional image pickup apparatuses such as the image pickup apparatus disclosed by the above described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-36492, it is predicated that a series of shooting operations are started by performing a predetermined actuation in a state in which the photographer holds the image pickup apparatus, or in a state in which the image pickup apparatus itself is fixed by using a tripod, etc.
Further, in recent years, various contrivances to enable the photographer to execute a desired shooting operation without holding the image pickup apparatus are proposed by, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-60584 and others.
The image pickup apparatus disclosed by the above described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-60584 is configured such that a main body portion having a display apparatus is affixed to the palm or the back of hand, and an image pickup portion is affixed to the finger, respectively, and that detection means for detecting bends of plural fingers is provided, the detection means adapted to perform the control to switch operation modes in response to the state of the bends of the plural fingers detected by the detection means.
For example, while one is acting in an outdoor environment, etc., it is often the case that one's both hands are occupied. Even in such a case, there may be a desire to perform shooting in a wearable fashion without holding the image pickup apparatus in hand.
For example, when a photographer performs normal shooting with the both hands thereof being free, he or she can settle a picture composition and perform shooting while observing a display portion 127 provided in the back surface of an image pickup apparatus 111 by grasping the both sides thereof with both hands as shown in FIG. 40. In this case, since the photographer firmly holds the image pickup apparatus 111 with both hands, he or she can actuate a release button thereby performing shooting at a timing when a picture composition intended by the photographer is obtained.
However, in a state in which the image pickup apparatus 111 is put into a pocket 110 as shown in FIG. 41 and both hands are occupied, touching a shutter button of the image pickup apparatus 111 is difficult, and therefore shutter releasing cannot be performed.
Accordingly, for example, Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-224761 discloses an image pickup apparatus which performs shooting when an object becomes oriented in a desired direction. The image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-224761 automatically performs a shooting operation upon detecting the face of an object being properly oriented, and therefore is suitable for a self-shooting mode in which the photographer itself is photographed as the object.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-036492 discloses a digital camera which comprises release buttons on the left and the right sides, and allows the user to set which of the release buttons to enable with a touch panel. It is suggested that either one of the left and right release buttons is enabled when performing a self-shooting.